


red devil avocado

by stormss



Series: boys made of space [1]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Painting, idk what tags to use lmao, just sweet boys in love honestly !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: He feels like — like he could live on the moon. That's how Thor makes him feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and kind of plotless and it may be the shortest thing i've ever written but i was just inspired by my love for these two and that painting scene in part 2 episode 5. i also literally posted this after only reading it over once so please let me know if there are any glaring errors. 
> 
> i have more fics planned for them with actual storylines which is exciting so !!

For so long, Rumi was his hidden persona, his courage, his words locked away in the shape of an alien. It made sense — his thoughts were otherworldly and his philosophies made no sense to anyone else but him. His ma would kiss his head as a kid, tell him he was smart but just a little out there.  _Out there_. 

With Thor, Dizzee becomes Rumi personified. 

He becomes this being that can just scream from the rooftops, leave his UFO of a head and kiss this boy. They might have to stay hidden under strobe lights, they might have to duck into alleyways or lock the doors, but they're free. With Thor, he truly feels free. Like maybe he won't need to hide behind Rumi anymore. When he met Thor, his heart went a million trillion miles a minute, this new feeling flying through his veins at the speed of light. With Thor, he feels like there's a part of his soul that's finally reconnected with his body. He feels like — like he could walk on the moon. 

That's how Thor makes him feel. 

He's his boy, and it might not have been verbally confirmed between them but it's true. Thor is his and he's Thor's, wrapped up together in a world that fits nobody but them. And the free. 

(And what a world that would be, just him and Thor and the people of the revolution. Freedom would taste like gold and the stars). 

Thor is made of stardust, the way his eyes sparkle in the moonlight, watching Dizzee like he's something special. Like he isn't just some fucking weirdo. He's just so in tune with Dizzee — he loves his music, he loves his art, he might just love  _him_ and that's something that makes Dizzee's heart mingle with the birds in the sky. 

Rumi was always his default in his painting; soon, it becomes Thor. Thor and Dizzee, boys made of space.  

They're covered in paint, one night, after Dizzee slipped out of his window, leaving Boo in his room alone. He felt bad about keeping his kid brother (who wasn't even a  _kid_ anymore, Dizzee could see that now) out of the loop, but this would be too much for him. Part of this was still too much for  _Dizzee_ so he couldn't tell anyone until he was ready. And if that took five days or five weeks or five years, that didn't matter to him. 

But — back to the night where he found himself as he was meant to be. 

The night of soft laughter and paint smearing their fingers; brushes dragging down their skin and over clothes that quickly become an afterthought. Dizzee watches with butterflies in his stomach as Thor draws a flower on his jacket, next to something poetic about rebels and god, his expression as focused as it can be when they're too busy giggling. Dizzee's staring at him, something he's found himself doing more and more, looking at his beautiful eyes. They're like...they're like gemstones, like planets, every shade of green and some blue and traces gold, in there, too, by his pupils. It feels too warm all of a sudden. So he slips away to work on Rumi, something that's his comfort, and he's fucking puzzled over which paint to use. 

"Red devil avocado."

Thor looks at him, playful and kind of sweet, and at some point he drifted to the other side of the room. "I'm right here." 

Dizzee gently smiles as Thor heads his way.  _Red devil avocado_ , a choice he can't believe he didn't already think of. Thor sprays some of the paint onto his palette that's stained in the colours of the rainbow. Thor seems mesmerized as Dizzee paints, and he rightfully has worries about everything that they're doing, but Dizzee reminds him of the mantra he lives his life by. 

Clambering back up the ladder, Dizzee uses the perfect shade of green to finish Rumi. While his alien friend comes to life, Thor uses the leftover pink on his fingertip to draw a tiny saturn on the wall. And, in the spur of the moment, Dizzee roughly paints out the lines of a face, and uses that green, red devil avocado, to fill in Thor's eyes. 

It makes him wonder if Thor's eyes and Rumi match on purpose. It's a thought too deep to think about right now, so he doesn't. And then he uses his paintbrush to draw a line of green down Thor's face, and that's what starts it all. 

He jumps down from the ladder and stares up at his work. Thor, hands now coated in dark blue, cups his face and kisses him like he's the air he breathes. Dizzee jumps a bit because he wasn't expecting it, and Thor starts to move back, to apologize, but Dizzee channels his inner alien and pulls the other boy closer. It's different then the other kisses they've shared — this one is languid, sincere, neither of them pressured by the environment around them. Thor has a narrow waist, and something stirs in Dizzee, something telling him to put his hands there. So he does. 

This kiss is different but it's exhilarating, and they pull apart to laugh again, noses bumping.

Dizzee feels it deep in his bones. 

Thor turns away for a moment and drops the needle on some record Dizzee doesn't recognize; comes back to curl his fingers in Dizzee's jacket and grin.

"C'mon, Dizz." Thor is smiling bright like the sun, and Dizzee follows the motions. They dance around the room, throwing paint at the walls, spraying directly from the can like they would at the train yard, framing the room around the portrait on the wall. Creating a world of colour around themselves, and Dizzee accepts that he has _become_ Rumi, if that's possible. And he isn't ashamed of being different, anymore, because why should he be when it makes him feel like he's soaring?

When every possible surface in the room is covered, Thor flips the record to play the B-side; these songs slower, mellower, and then they're laughing again and kissing and flopping down onto Thor's mattress. 

It's quiet, just the music playing and their giggles ringing in the air. (Dizzee's never felt this high without drugs in his system, and he can't help but like it).

Dizzee picks at his nail polish, already tired of the colour he'd stolen from Yolanda's room, and he lolls his head so he can kind of look at Thor. When he does so, he finds that the other boy is already looking at him. He averts his gaze, eyes darting away, but Dizzee puts his hand over Thor's. 

"We're like," Dizzee stops to ponder, choosing his words, "we're like the sunset, man. Beautiful and illuminating but so secret, because nobody ever stops to just gaze." 

"Except you and me." Thor agrees, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Some paint has dried in his hair, greens and pinks, sticking out against the blond, but it looks pretty. "Just you and me." 

This is what Dizzee loves the most: they _get_ each other. They grew up being the weird kids, but now they can be themselves together.

Thor's falling asleep, Dizzee notices, in the way his eyes are kind of drooping. He yawns next, and Dizzee wonders really how late it's gotten. He thinks about going home. Boo's probably fallen asleep, maybe even in his bed, but he hadn't seen Ra for most of the day. He should go home and be a responsible brother and read his comics and draw something special for Thor. 

But Thor's fallen asleep, half holding his hand, head tipped to the side to get somewhat comfortable. Dizzee stares at the paint on his body, his shirt ditched hours ago, blue and white painted over his skin. Dizzee stars at the marks he's made, and he knows he must be in a similar state. It dawns on him that he doesn't want to leave, maybe never, if it means staying here in their world of freedom and love. 

 _Love_. Huh. 

Dizzee lays so his head is supported by Thor's arm, but before he passes out, he grabs the closest paint can. Red. Fitting. The floor is the closest thing to him so he uses his finger. 

 _To being free_. 

It's sloppy and doesn't even look like his writing, but it's for them, and only them, so it doesn't matter. And then he falls asleep, wondering if this is what the rest of his life will feel like. And as his dreams come to fruition, he realizes that  _yes_ , if this is what forever feels like, he's ready to sign his life away. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> come yell with me on [ tumblr! ](http://bi-kipling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
